villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bongo Bongo
Bongo Bongo makes his signature appearance as a boss in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, in the deepest part of the Shadow Temple. He appears as a gray, withered body with a large eye instead of a head. his hands are severed from his arms. He is able to move his hands around as if they were a part of him. When you fight Bongo Bongo as adult Link, the battle takes place on a platform, very similar to a giant drum. During the duration of the battle, when not trying to slap, crush, grab, or punch you around, he will beat on the "drum", and sing a mysterious song of some sort. Story An elderly person in Kakariko Village (located near the Spider House) tells of how a man had the ability to see the truth, and his house was where the well is today (in the future). This implies that Bongo Bongo is this person, as he manifests himself as having one great red eye, and the Lens of Truth is needed to see him. In addition, his eye bears a strong resemblance to the Lens of Truth. Bongo Bongo is a phantom shadow beast. It is unkown whether he was once a living person. If he was, it is possible that he was executed for murder. Both the Shadow Temple and Bottom of the Well are filled with undead and have various torture devices. Bongo Bongo may have been a powerful Sheikah (as the Lens of Truth, which is related to the Sheikah, is in his house, and he inhabits the Shadow Temple) who went mad and killed several people. The Sheikah then executed him and put the tear on the Sheikah symbol. As the phantom shadow beast, Bongo Bongo was sealed in the well by Impa, but became so powerful (possibly with help from Ganondorf, who may or may not have raised him in this form) that he escaped. In the form of dark blue static shadow, Bongo Bongo attacked Link and Sheik in Kakariko Village and entered the Shadow Temple. Later, Link fought Bongo Bongo on a giant drum in the shadowiest area of the Shadow Temple and destroyed him by attacking his eye. Notes *Some people beleive that Bongo Bongos method of execution was decapitation, and that his giant "eye" is in fact the stump of his severed neck. *In the GameCube version, Bongo Bongo's shadow form (witnessed during his death and when he attacks Link in Kakariko Village), while a dark blue static design in the N64 version, is changed to a plain black or very dark red. The reasons for this change are unknown. Hyrule Total War In this mod, Bongo Bongo is a war beast used by the Sheikah. Though they believe him to be an unintelligent beast which is easy to use, ironically, Bongo Bongo is actually very intelligent and is in fact manipulating them. Category:Zelda Villains Category:Creature Category:Dark Forms Category:Bosses Category:Undead Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Demon Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Musicians Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Villains who can turn Invisible